


La Tarte aux Pommes

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, mama bear!Galessin, post-Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Livre VI, Gauvain est de retour chez ses parents en Orcanie et déprime pas mal avec ce qui est arrivé à son oncle. Galessin pense qu'un repas avec Dagonet (en visite pour quelques jours) pourrait lui remonter le moral...ou pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tarte aux Pommes

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, comme mentionné dans le résumé, la ficlet se passe après la fin du Livre VI, où Gauvain a fini par retourner chez ses parents. Vu qu'il déprime pas mal, Galessin tente de l'occuper comme il peut.

[INT. CHÂTEAU DU ROI LOTH – JOUR]

 

_GALESSIN et DAGONET se dirigent vers la salle à manger où GAUVAIN les attend pour le repas de midi. Arrivés à la porte, GALESSIN s’arrête et se tourne vers DAGONET._

GALESSIN : Gauvain va pas très fort, ces derniers temps, alors surtout vous ne parlez pas du roi Arthur.

DAGONET : _(étonné)_ Je vois pas pourquoi il continue à s’en faire ! Arthur lui avait permis de fonder un clan autonome, il le considérait pas comme un traître ! Et puis en plus, maintenant, le roi, il est sûrement mort.

GALESSIN : _(ferme les yeux en soupirant, visiblement exaspéré par l’idiotie de DAGONET)_

 

[GÉNÉRIQUE]

 

[INT. SALLE À MANGER – JOUR]

 

_GALESSIN, GAUVAIN et DAGONET sont attablés et ont commencé à manger. GALESSIN et GAUVAIN sont assis côte-à-côte, tandis que DAGONET leur fait face. GAUVAIN semble très déprimé._

GALESSIN : _(voyant que GAUVAIN n’a pas encore touché à son assiette)_ Vous mangez pas ?

GAUVAIN : Je n’ai pas faim.

GALESSIN : _(irrité)_ On en a déjà discuté, seigneur Gauvain ! Il faut que vous mangiez un peu ! _(GAUVAIN ne fait aucun geste)_ Faites un effort, enfin ! Le seigneur Dagonet est venu de loin pour nous rendre visite, la moindre des choses c’est de participer au repas.

GAUVAIN : _(soupire comme une âme en peine)_ Je vous prie de m’excuser, seigneur Dagonet. Je n’ai point le cœur à ripailler ces temps-ci. _(s’assombrit)_ Je pense sans cesse à mon oncle…

GALESSIN : _(brusquement, d’un ton plus léger, pour changer le sujet de la conversation)_ Sinon, qu’est-ce qu’on a pour le dessert aujourd’hui ?

GAUVAIN : J’ai préparé une tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle.

DAGONET : Comment ça, « préparé » ?

GALESSIN : Le seigneur Gauvain fait de la pâtisserie. _(semble presque sourire)_ Il est très doué.

GAUVAIN : _(semble moins sombre)_ Le seigneur Bohort m’a enseigné quelques recettes. Rien d’extraordinaire.

GALESSIN : Faites pas votre modeste ! _(à DAGONET)_ Ses tartes sont des merveilles.

GAUVAIN : _(sourit un peu, embarrassé et flatté par le compliment de GALESSIN)_

DAGONET : Et c’est compliqué à faire ?

GAUVAIN : _(retrouve quelque chose de son entrain habituel)_ En fait, pas du tout ! _(se lance dans des explications)_

GALESSIN : _(regarde GAUVAIN, écoutant ses explications, avec un petit sourire heureux, visiblement ravi de voir GAUVAIN moins déprimé)_

 

[GÉNÉRIQUE DE FIN]

 

[INT. SALLE À MANGER – JOUR]

 

_GAUVAIN, GALESSIN et DAGONET mangent la susmentionnée tarte aux pommes. GAUVAIN semble avoir retrouvé son entrain d’antan._

DAGONET : C’est vrai qu’elle est vachement bonne, votre tarte aux pommes.

GAUVAIN : _(sourit, ravi du compliment)_ La pâtisserie m’aide à me vider la tête, surtout en ce moment, avec tout ce qui se passe...

DAGONET : Oh, mais faut plus vous en faire, voyons. Arthur, il est mort, à cette heure-ci ! Pas la peine de vous faire du mouron pour ça !

_GAUVAIN pâlit d’horreur au fil des paroles de DAGONET, tandis que GALESSIN, les yeux écarquillés, foudroie DAGONET du regard, enragé par sa gaffe._

 

[FONDU AU NOIR]

 

VOIX OFF GALESSIN : _(très en colère)_ Je vais vous coller une tarte dans la gueule !


End file.
